


The Man Your Man Could Be

by crowleyshouseplant (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Captain America</i> according to Old Spice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Your Man Could Be

Hello, fellas, look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn’t us, but if he stopped wearing that star spangled banner, he could be us. Look down, back up, where are you? You’re in the snow looking at your man through a sniper scope. What’s in your hand, back at him. You have it—a trigger with two tickets to that dance you love. Look again, remember the mission. Anything is possible when the star spangled man with a plan’s here

at the end of the line


End file.
